Fishing lures and artificial baits are available in various sizes and shapes, all having the purpose of attracting fish to take the bait. Fishing lures, whatever their size or description, thus attempt to simulate the size, shape, appearance, movement through the water, or other attributes of the fish's normal prey.
Except for fly fishing, fishing lures are usually nonbuoyant and thus intentionally sink in the water. The typical lure of this kind simulates the size and appearance of a minnow or other bait. After the fisherman casts, the lure sinks below the surface of the water, simulating the appearance and movement of live bait and hopefully causing a fish to strike. These lures frequently come equipped with fish-attracting aids such as noise-making devices, spinners, or spoons, intended to attract fish as the lure sinks through the water. During this time the fisherman may impart forward motion to the sinking lure by pulling back the tip of the fishing rod, and then lowering the rod tip while reeling in some of the fishing line. This periodic forward movement combines with the downward sinking movement of the lure to move the lure erratically through the water, again to simulate the movement of a minnow or other live bait. The fisherman at times may let the lure come to rest on or near the bottom, seeking fish at that location.
Whether or not the fisherman intentionally lets the lure reach the bottom, lures frequently become hooked on grass or debris near the bottom of the water being fished. Although lures can snag underwater structure above the bottom, e.g., tree limbs or the like, the risk of snagging the lure is particularly great when the lure actually rests on the bottom. Even if the fish hook(s) of the lure are not attached to the bottom of the lure body, the lure at rest on the bottom tends to roll over or tip downwardly, placing the pointed end of the fish hook on the bottom and at risk of snagging bottom structure when the fisherman next cranks his pole. At the least, snagging one's lure is annoying; at worst, the snagged lure cannot be worked loose and is lost when the fishing line breaks or is cut.